garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Jon Arbuckle/Trivia
Trivia *Jon is six feet tall and weighs one hundred seventy-five pounds. *Jon's favourite colour is red. *Jon Arbuckle is based on Jim Davis, the man who created Garfield. *Jon had a cousin named Leonard who claimed to be kidnapped by aliens. Jon says "The aliens, of course, denied the whole thing." to which Garfield says, "Okay, now I'm frightened. Are you frightened?" *Jon is 37 years old in Garfield: The Movie. **On the 23rd of December in 1980, Jon mentions to Garfield that he's 29. **In The Garfield Show, Jon is described as 22. **However, In Furry Tales, Jon is supposed to be 20 going on 21. *Jon's neighbor had a dog when Jon was a child named "Scraps" who chased a stick into a thresher. Garfield remarked that he lived up to his name. *A few comic strips have Jon wearing contact lenses. *The most common meal that Jon is seen eating is mashed potatoes, peas, and meatloaf. Garfield tends to steal it from him. The reasons vary from Garfield preferring Jon's dinner over his own dinner (cat food in a green bowl), or Garfield still being hungry after eating his own dinner. *He was voiced by Sandy Kenyon (in Here Comes Garfield) and Thom Huge (in the rest of the TV specials and Garfield and Friends), and portrayed by Breckin Meyer in the live-action movies. In the DTV movies and The Garfield Show, he is voiced by Wally Wingert. *There is an ongoing comic strip that began in 2008 entitled "Garfield Minus Garfield", in which Jon is the main character featured and most of the other characters have been removed. In the strip Garfield is depicted as Jon's imaginary friend who only he can see. A running gag has Jon appearing to be talking to himself or having sudden mood swings making him appear insane, or sometimes depressed and seemingly suicidal. Jim Davis is a fan of the strip and sometimes contributes to the site. *Jim Davis says that Jon cannot understand Garfield's thoughts but rather his actions. This is because he wanted a realistic cat and not one that talks. *On the fourth Friday of November, Jon and Garfield have Candy Cane Karaoke Night. *Since Jon's only sibling Doc Boy is not shown to be married or have kids, it is unknown how Jon has nieces and nephews, as shown in some of the comic strips, one episode of Garfield and Friends, and The Garfield Show. *On December 3rd, 1999, Jon Arbuckle attempted to chat under the name Stephano. As Stephano, he claims to be "very rich and macho." However, no one else on chat falls for this, as they all leave the chat room quickly. *Jon's favorite coffee is decaffeinated. *Jon has occasionally shown religious aspects of his life, e.g. when shown praying in the April 29, 1987 strip and with his family at dinner in A Garfield Christmas. *In the earlier years of the comic strip, Jon could occasionally be seen with a pipe. *Jon took his mother to his high school prom. Another year he went with his friend Wheezer. *In the DTV films, Jon is shown to have freckles. *Jon's license plate in the DTV movies is Jon 731. *In The Big Sneeze, tests diagnosed Jon with allergies to antelope, goldenrod and grilled asparagus. *Jon was stuck in a tree on his eighth birthday. *According to Garfield on the Town, Jon's phone number is 555-7722. *In the episode The Horror Hostess Part 1, Jon reveals that he graduated from "Obscure Cartoons College". Category:Garfield and Friends Category:The Garfield Show Category:Comic Strip